


The Garden and The Girl.

by Crow_Shadow333



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Confusion, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic-Users, Occult, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Shadow333/pseuds/Crow_Shadow333
Summary: Graverobber has an interesting run in with a woman he's never seen before, drawn to her mystery and obvious lack of alterations. But that's not the only thing that draws him.. He's also drawn to the garden she tends with all it's living plants, and the rumors that circulate in the back alleys of unusual things happening to those who upset the old woman who owns the estate..(I'm bad at summaries, but I hope you guys enjoy this; this is my first fic so please have mercy lol)





	1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/songs that appear in Repo! The Genetic Opera, that honour belongs to Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith; & Darren Lynn Bousman.)  
The man lay on his back, staring up at the leaves of the only healthy tree on all of Sanitarium Island, unsure as to what species it was. It was his favorite place, despite what others might believe; what with him being The Graverobber and all that entails. He lay there, enjoying the peace and silence of the very early hours of the morning, taking comfort in the knowledge that he was safer here, than probably anywhere else, since there were almost no Zaddicts or scalpel sluts slumming through the streets nearby, looking for their next hit; begging him to take whatever payment he wanted from them. He was also quite content with the lack of Genecops in the area, because Graverobber was fairly certain that the owners of the not overly large estate were well off enough, that they could afford to pay for fewer police patrols; since he assumed that they also treasured their peace and quiet. He knew he wouldn't be caught trespassing tonight, like all the other nights he decides to drop by, since the estate's inhabitants were prone to going to sleep by the ungodly (at least it seemed ungodly to him) early hour of 11pm. It was already 2am, the very wee hours of the morning; his prime working hours as he liked to call them. Looking around at the other assorted greenery that the estate offered, Graverobber was surprised to see a small light come to life in one of the second story windows. He carefully got up from the grass and hid himself further into the tree's deep shadows, not wishing to have to abandon his most prized discovery, and waited to see what happened next. He wasn't all that shocked when he saw the window open several inches, but what piqued his curiosity; was the gentle music that came fluttering out. Spicy, sultry, and catchy all at once; some of his favorite things all in one place. It reminded him of a dark Cabaret, and of the times his grandmother mentioned seeing Mariachi bands when she traveled as a youth with her family. "How fortunate." he thought, grimacing because he couldn't make out what the musician was saying. All too soon, the song was over. Frowning, Graverobber carefully but quickly so as to not attract any attention, moved into one of the rose bushes under the window. Another song came on, by the same artist; and this time he was determined to hear what was being said.  
~ I was alone and I needed a date  
~I was taking a walk passed the cemetary gate  
He had to stop a small chuckle from escaping past his painted lips at that.  
~When I saw a sign, that said "For a good time  
take a left down at Tombstone Number 8"  
~Went through the gateway, and I'm pretty sure I tore it  
Saw some eyes peepin' out of a sepulcher  
I took a step into the Tomb of Ill Repute.  
~That's where I met her, the Zombie Prostitute.  
At this, Graverobber smirked to himself, thinking "How woderful, a fellow lover of the macabre."  
~I grabbed her left breast, and I'm pretty sure I tore it  
~I said "Go down" but she didn't have the stomach for it  
~Her teeth fell out, and her tongue fell out to boot.  
~But all in all, she was a rotten kind of cute.  
"It's a shame this singer is long dead" the Zydrate King thought to himself. "That's ok, seems that learning more about this fan is in order." Before he could continue enjoying the songs of a dead musician, Graverobber noticed a shadow swaying on the grass, cast by the tiny light from inside. Cautiously, he brought himself up to his full and intimidating height, with his multicolored hair gleaming in the light cast from the street lamp, and walked back to the tree; deciding that he wanted a look at this unique individual with the eccentric musical taste. Reaching out with one of his hands still covered in grave dirt to grasp a tree branch, he tested it's strength; then hoisted himself up with an almost unnatural grace. Climbing up several feet off the ground, he peered out from the leaves, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of whoever was so enthralled with the music; that they never noticed his presence. What he saw, was certainly not what he was expecting to see. No, he was expecting someone in their sixties or perhaps their seventies; like the other occupant of the estate. No, instead he saw a young woman, only a few years his junior perhaps. What he saw, he quite liked. She reminded him slightly of the young Wallace girl "Whatever happened to her?" he wondered. She was pale, but not deathly pale like the kid. Her hair was straight and to the middle of her back, and such a deep rich brown; that it was almost black. So far, he was only able to see her back, not that he was complaining of course; he was a man after all. Climbing further out onto the branch, Graverobber could tell that all she was wearing for a sorry excuse for pajamas; was an oversized lavender tee shirt, a dress almost; with a large drippy black crescent moon in the center. His breath caught, the shirt barely covered her shapely rear, but did nothing to hide her long, toned legs with a smattering of tattoos. He could tell it was shapely, claiming that he had an eye for beauty. From here, he looked up, because she had turned around and he could make out her face, and what caught his attention were her bangs; for they were a rainbow against her face. He would've stayed there, staring at this young woman with the interesting hair and serene face longer, thinking of all the things he would ask (or maybe do if she was willing); but then she opened her eyes and looked directly at him as if she knew he was there.  
He was caught, transfixed on her eyes, a delightful shade of unaltered hazel, when she let out a startled yelp; breaking whatever spell held him in place. He fell. He couldn't help it, she'd startled him as much as he had her. With an ungraceful thump, Graverobber fell flat on his ass, then took off running to his usual point of entry, sad he had to leave and feeling unusually guilty for scaring her. He glanced back to her window, and saw her poking her head out, no longer startled; but instead rather curious about her late night visitor.  
"Was he here to rob me, or was he just enjoying my garden?" she mused to herself, unaware that she had encountered one of the most dangerous citizens in the city, and that now that he'd had a small taste of her slightly strange and oddly lovely self, he was planning another visit; consequences be damned.  
He rounded a corner, breathing a bit heavily since he'd just jogged several blocks in-case the rainbow haired doll had the idea to call the cops; but never let his composure slip. He began walking, albeit with a small bounce in his step; back to his usual hangouts. Even though it was closing in on 3am, Graverobber knew he still had at least another hour and a half to make a few sales, before retiring to a nearby ransacked furniture store; safe enough from the Genecops and hopefully Amber Sweet..  
He shuddered at the thought of that plastic imposter of a woman, praying to whatever gods may have been left from before this nightmare of a world was born; that she would leave him be for another night.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Several successful sales later, Graverobber was whistling an old Blind Mag tune; and had the most random thought: "I wonder if there's anywhere left where someone can buy a bouquet of flowers?" He shook his mane of colorful hair slightly, not sure why he'd thought that. He didn't have long to question it, when near the end of the alley; one of his more loyal (if you could call fucking for a hit loyal) customers appeared. She wasn't more than a skeleton in a neon and ultraviolet getup. Her shock of yellow hair and lime makeup was almost blinding.  
"Graverobber!" she called out in a too sweet and too high voice, producing a handful of credits from her bra. He was almost sad that she had real money this time, hoping to get a quickie in before heading to his temporary abode. "Lookin' fine this evening Chastity." he said in reply to her. "It's a shame you have actual money tonight though, I was just going to collect your debt in a more pleasurable way." Graverobber declared while flashing her his wolfish grin. He didn't realize until a moment ago how pent up he'd been feeling while watching the young woman through her window, rather creepily he admitted to himself. "What's with you tonight?" Chastity asked boldly. "You never pass up on real money in favor of fucking, even if it is with me."  
He didn't have to answer her, but he tried to lie without much success. Finally he said "Oh nothing, just saw something I didn't think I'd see twice in this shithole of a city."  
"Oh yeah? What could possibly have riled up the infamous Graverobber bad enough that he'd take a common scalpel slut back to his place? Not that you haven't done that before though.." Chastity remarked sardonically.  
So he told her. He felt he could afford to give her some level of trust, after buying and selling with each other for almost three years now. The Zyrdate King told the neon skeleton about the rainbow haired woman with the green thumb and dark but humorous choice of music. He told her about how being there in her garden, surrounded by real living breathing plants made him feel more at peace than he had in years. He told her of the almost magnetic draw she had, and how he was planning on going back again in a few days (after she's had some time to recover from her shock of seeing a pair of eyes staring at her from her tree)  
Chastity listened to him quietly, but still interested. Nodding as he recounted his little tale to her, chuckling when he got to the part about landing on his ass, saving her comments 'till the end.  
"Sounds too good to be true.What part of town did you say this was?" she asked when he was finally done.  
He tried to remember, and it came back to his tired brain slowly. "It's over there on the corner of 12th street and Jasper Avenue. You know, the nicer part of town that isn't crawling with cops and scum."  
"Wait, 12th and Jasper? I think I've heard of that place. Can't remember much detail, but I've heard some interesting things." She looked at him like a cat that had caught the canary, trying her best to hide her smug smile. He considered threatening her to get the rest of the details, but knew all he had to do was offer another hit for the information he was dying to hear. So holding up his Zydrate gun and giving it a twirl so she could see it, Graverobber gave her a look that said "Well? Continue."  
Chastity's body began to twitch a bit, crying out for the drug; and so she broke.  
"Did the air smell funny while you were there?" His response "The air always smells funny here in the city, you know this." She gave him a withering look, and he shot a smirk in her direction. "But did it smell sweet and thick?" He thought back, thinking that the heavy sweet smell was normal for a garden, since he'd never been to one before literally stumbling across that one. He'd also noticed some small colored stones in each corner of the garden, and had accidentally knocked over a small dish of water with what he'd assumed were constellations painted onto it in silver. He thought it was a tad odd, but who was he to pass judgement? He mentioned these to his neon client, and her eyes got bigger if that was possible. "Might want to avoid that place if you're the superstitious type. Apparently the people living there are into some weird shit."  
He made sure she could see him roll his eyes. "Like what? I'm not sure if you recall what I do for a living, but weird doesn't scare me."  
She considered her next words thoughtfully.. "Do you remember that dealer over on 8th, Turtle Faced Trent?" He knew exactly who Chastity was speaking of. Trent had a nasty face, and a nastier temper. He was known for his face looking like a turtle in those old books; and for having the jaw strength of one too, clamping onto clients unwilling to pay; and not letting go while he kicked the shit out of them. The main reason Graverobber avoided him, was because he was almost unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of that filthy mouth. Trent had become enraged one night when one of his clients asked Graverobber for a hit, and he'd obliged for eight credits cheaper..  
"Yeah, I know him. Where'd he scuttle off to, did a RepoMan finally catch up to him?"  
"Word on the street is he'd pissed off the old woman living in that house one day by calling her neice a hot piece of ass.." Graverobber laughed a little at that, typical.  
"What'd she do, throw her dentures at him?" he joked at her. Her face became stony, and her eyes got a glint of fear in them. He looked at her, shocked that the idea of an angry old woman scared her so.  
"They found him last week. His body anyway.. According to Noah, the cops and surGens were stumped. His eye lids and mouth had been sewn shut with purple thread, and his mouth was stuffed with dead moths and some weird herbs." his companion stated with a wavering soft voice.. "But the kicker was he'd had some kind of symbol carved onto the middle of his back after he kicked the bucket. They don't know what killed him, none of his organs were missing; and they couldn't find anything on his toxscreen." Now it was his turn to become serious and to put on a stony face. He'd read from very old books in abandoned libraries and bookstores about supposedly dangerous people being able to bend and shape reality using their will and some seemingly innocent items alone. His curiosity grew, since he didn't believe people like that still existed, let alone here on the same fucked up island as himself.  
He looked over at his almost friend, mostly client, occasional lover; and asked "What do you think happened?" Chastity raised her yellow head to stare at his pale, yet handsome face. "I don't know, and I don't want to find out. And if you don't want to end up as an ingredient in their basement, I'd suggest avoiding that place like a new plague." She paid for her hit with more than enough, then staggered off to whatever dump she called home. Graverobber was thinking very hard on his next move.  
"How very interesting.. Maybe I'll go pay that little witch a visit next week, after I've gotten some more things together." He smirked to himself, thinking back to when she was swaying to the music, her long legs and full hips holding his attention. His pants became a bit more confined than he remembered them to be. "First things first." he thought to himself, while whistling the tune from the garden. "Gotta take care of this." he mused while readjusting himself through his leather pants. As he walked back home, the thought from earlier came floating back. He decided that a small bouquet of something might make their next encounter go a little smoother.  
An hour later, he was sated and lying on a halfway clean couch, with a thin blanket covering him. He dreamt of glinting hazel eyes and rainbow hair that morning.

End chapter one.


	2. The Garden and The Girl

It took him a whole week to figure out where the only florist in the city did business. He had to giveaway more of his product then he was comfortable with, but it had been worth it in the end. Then it took another two whole days of grave-robbing, pawning what goods he'd found; and selling to the Zaddicts and sluts in the alleys to even afford to buy something from the old man running the shop. He'd looked at Graverobber in what can only be described as bemusement, which only grew when the renowned thief began asking him what kinds of flowers do women of class and eccentricity prefer. The little shop owner peered at the towering man before him, it had been many years since he'd been asked such questions. Thinking long and hard, the owner replied "Find something in a color she adores, and that brings her joy when she looks at it." The man with multicolored tresses didn't know what to say to that, inexperienced in bringing others joy, but he trusted the old mans advice. Wandering around the shop, glancing at the fauna for sale in a bright multitude of colors almost beyond his imagination; his attention was finally drawn to a medium pot of deep red blossoms, so rich and vibrant. "They're almost the color of blood." He thought. He asked the shop-keep what the dark and almost delicate looking flowers were. "Oh those? Those were on the rarer side even before this damned plague forever changed our world. They're known as Chocolate Cosmos, named mostly for their aroma bearing a sweet chocolatey scent. I'm sure your lady friend would be most pleased, since what woman doesn't like chocolate?" the hunched man said to him. He returned his gaze to the flowers, wondering how the old man knew he was giving them to a lady, certain they'd bring a smile to the woman's face. So he inquired about the price, and grimaced when he got his response; quite happy he didn't go with one of the more colorful plants in the shop. He thanked the almost decrepit elder and went on his way, planning on catching a quick nap, and a shower somewhere if he was lucky; planning his visit until after the rising of the moon.

Several hours later (two of which were spent jumping into or behind various dumpsters to avoid the rabid Genecops and an even more insane Amber Sweet) he'd managed to get that shower by haggling a few hits with Chastity and her roommates, and even scored half a pizza near a local strip joint; so he was feeling very accomplished this evening. With his usual air of confidence and makeup in place, he carefully strolled over to the young woman's estate. He made sure to bring the flowers of course, after almost forgetting them at his place earlier.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
She sighed, frustrated having gotten nowhere significant with learning more about her mysterious visitor from over a week ago. She was seated at the small mahogany table with matching chairs in her room, surrounded by taxidermied creatures, dark whimsical artwork; and posters from her favorite films and bands from the late twentieth century, early twenty first century.. It was like walking back in time if one was lucky enough to be invited into her room. She looked out her window, shuffling her cards once again; hoping for some new information. Even with a significator card, the Knight of Cups to represent the charming stranger with the prismatic hair; there was nothing more to glean from the cards than what she'd already been told. *Be on guard, he was a seducer and salesman with a talent for music; protect your heart*. The cards were repeating themselves at this point, so she set them back into their velvet pouch; then into the cedar box she kept them when not in use. It had been over a week since their last encounter, and this time; she had a treat in store for him. He radiated with a warmth like the sun, and she felt no malice coming off of his person. The young witch felt she could trust him not to harm her or her aunt, so she decided to do some baking that evening; and made plans to invite him inside her foyer. "I wonder if he likes macrons?.. I wonder if he even knows what a macron is?" She giggled a little at that, then felt bad, because it most likely wasn't his fault if he didn't know; it was the fucked up world outside her home's fault..  
So with her mind made up, she went about getting things ready for her late night visit, carefully cleansing her room and the space she intended for him to be with some bound rosemary, sage; and lavender. She put a small mirror with a sigil painted on it's back into her pocket out of sight, then set about making the macrons. She was feeling light and giddy at the prospect of seeing him and his dark eyes again, so tonight the flavor of choice was honey lavender. She also decided that he probably didn't get very much in his life that was capable of giving comfort (which she suspected was the reason he was there in her garden in the first place) so she also set about getting some tea ready. "Has he ever had tea before? Maybe I should go with something that isn't too overwhelming." She went over the extensive tea collection she and her aunt had acquired in the twenty years they'd been living there.  
Finally she went with a mellow black roobius with hints of blueberry and sweet basil. "I hope he likes it." After everything was all set, she went back upstairs to get herself ready. Striding over to her large walk-in closet, she picked out a pair of softly distressed black denim shorts, that came up high on her waist, a lacy strappy corset in a soft rose color, a large black and white striped button up shirt to go over her corset, pastel pink thigh highs held up with a hidden garter belt; and a pair of black Lita boots with some spikes on the back. "Ok, got my outfit, now for everything else." she thought to herself, pleased with her reflection. She went with a simple look as far as makeup went, a swipe of deep plum lipstick; and a dramatic black cat's eye with some delicate falsies. Next, she put on a pink bondage collar with a heart shaped ring in the middle, some crystal earrings; and a long necklace with some tiny bio-luminescent mushrooms preserved in clear resin. She felt that she was prepared for her visit, so she went to her window, waiting for him; hoping that he'd show himself tonight.  
Thirty minutes passed, then an hour. She looked at her succulent decorated clock on the wall next to her, it read 12:37am. She gave a soft sigh, got up and went over to her stereo set up. Picking up her antique iPod, she had some trouble picking something for her current mood, which she couldn't really name other than disappointment. Finally, after standing in the candle light of her room for almost five minutes, her face broke into a grin; finding a song she adored but hadn't listened to in several weeks. Selecting her song, adjusting the volume so as not to bother her aunt too much; the young witch went back over to her window and cracked it several inches like last time.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Graverobber had just hopped the estate's wrought iron fence, managing to not drop the flowers he'd gotten for the occasion. Landing with the ease of a cat, he stood and made sure he wasn't being followed; since a few of his more inquisitive clientele had asked him why he was in such a good mood. He lied to them without a second thought, saying he'd recently been repaid a longstanding debt. The music filtered gently over to his ears, the soft guitar screeching and thumping bass making him tap his booted foot. "Damn, they need this girl's music list over at Candy's." he thought, smirking at the idea of watching the strippers dancing to something new and far more catchy than what the owner normally passed off as music.  
~Thank you for makin' me feel like I am guilty  
Makin' it easier to murder your sweet memory.  
~You were way, out of line. Went and turned  
it all around on me again  
~How could I, not smell your lie  
through the smoke and arrogance?  
~But now I know  
So you will not get away with it again.  
~I'm distant in those hollow eyes, for I have reached my end.  
As the music continued it's deep and rich tune, Graverobber crossed the yard; heading towards her window with every intent on climbing up and tapping on it. He looked up, and swiftly stopped in his tracks, wondering what deity decided to bless him this night. For there in the window, was the most beautiful woman he's seen in many years; swaying and dipping her body with the music. "She puts those strippers to shame, so graceful." He mused, and he just stood there caught like a fly; helpless and unable to do anything besides watch her twirl and sway (and grind her backside at one point, causing him to groan slightly). He finally pulled his eyes from her full figure, deciding that climbing up with a bulge in his pants would probably scare her, which was something he was trying to avoid. Instead, he picked a few small stones out of the tread in his boots; and began tossing them at her window. Took him a couple of tries, but he finally caught her attention. She looked out and saw him, then quickly ducked out of view to turn down her music.  
He watched as she glided back to her open window, and pushed it further open; then leaned against the edge staring out at him in the moonlight. "He's got some nice features." she thought "Just look at that nose and chin."  
Her staring amused him, but he wasn't one to talk; since he was the one staring only a few moments ago.  
"What a fine evening wouldn't you agree?" he asked his rainbow haired companion. "Indeed it is, I'm happy to see you've returned. Bearing gifts though? I wasn't expecting that part my mystery guest. Would you be willing to tell me your name?"  
He stood there weighing the pros and cons of telling her his name. But truth be told, he couldn't quite remember his real name; so instead he went with a nickname just for her to use.  
"Graves. You may call me Graves miss?..." he trailed off, waiting there expectantly for her to grant him the same courtesy; relishing the idea of being able to call her by something other than Little Witch. She looked at him, wondering if she could trust him. She leaned out the window a bit more, eyeing him from head to toe, then finally said "You can just call me Rainbow for now. I hardly know you, Graves; and also because I'm a little embarrassed by my real name." Her face flushed a cute shade of pink, catching his keen eye. "Oh well, maybe some other time then." he thought. Graves then remembered he had brought her a gift, hoping to get on her good side; especially if the story Chastity had said was true. "So, I noticed you like flowers." He gestured around him at all the living plants, some which were just beginning to blossom. She giggled a little, causing his heart (the heart he'd thought had shriveled up years ago) to flip and flutter at the sound. She smiled down at him, practically glowing in the moonlight, resembling some kind of beautiful and intimidating forgotten goddess. He reached behind him and unveiled the flowers, presenting the crimson petals to her. "They're gorgeous! I didn't think there were any Chocolate Cosmos left in the world!" Rainbow exclaimed. Graverobber gave himself a mental pat on the back, pleased he made her gasp (though he was hoping to make her do more than gasp in time). "I'm happy you like them, may I bring them up to you?" he asked while giving her what can only be described as a Cheshire grin, showing his surprisingly white teeth though his dark lips. Rainbow nodded at him, excited for his company and at the prospect of having someone besides her aunt to talk with (though she did go out from time to time). "Yeah of course! How about you actually go around front, and I'll let you in? I've been waiting for you to show up again, though I almost gave up after last time.. Sorry for scaring you out of my tree Graves." she said to him, ducking her head bashfully; feeling bad for him falling. "So thoughtful and kind. So different to my usual company, and she's actually alive!" thought Graverobber. So he watched her disappear from view, and began walking to her front door, wondering what she meant when she said she'd been waiting for him.. He was willing to risk it, just to get to know this lovely, kind hearted and seemingly mystical woman.  
End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Graves stood on the estate's impressive front porch, waiting in the moonlight for his new acquaintance to open her door. "Rainbow, how fitting." he thought, while standing there. He was very curious as to see what happened next, but he was wise enough to know better than to rush things. He despised waiting, but understood it was a necessary evil, so to appease his inquiring mind; he decided to take a quick peek through the small window near the front door. Glancing around what he assumed was the foyer or front room, he saw a large curving staircase leading to the second story, a plush jewel toned carpet covering most of the floor; and many mirrored wall sconces with candles burning quietly. His eyes finally caught sight of Rainbow coming down the staircase, watching her in almost a predatory fashion; greedily drinking in her visage. "Oh the things I'll do to you in time." Graverobber thought, getting a minor erection at the thought of corrupting someone so pure and potentially dangerous. He almost couldn't contain his excitement when she opened the door, letting the proverbial Big Bad Wolf into her home. The height difference became apparent once he set foot inside. Even with her Lita boots on, Rainbow only came up to his chin maybe. His heart jumped again, she was looking at him with such a soft and sincere look of happiness on her face; that she once again resembled some forgotten goddess from centuries past.  
"I'm really happy that you decided to take me up on my offer Graves." Rainbow said quietly, standing there in front of the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His mane shone brightly in the candlelight, and brought out the depth and intensity of his eyes, making her whole body heat up and her heart pound in her ears. "Oh, I was hoping you'd join me this evening for some tea and sweets?" She asked, trying to distract herself from her slight dilemma. She saw a glint in his eye, and the large, powerful man steadily sauntered over to her; backing her into the wall in the hallway. He was more than enjoying the look of timidity and desire on her face, making her flush pink once again. When he reached her, he quickly brought both hands up and placed them on the wall on either side of her head; effectively trapping her next to him. Graverobber internally moaned, he could practically feel the electricity of her arousal coming off of her curvaceous form. He saw a spark of challenge in her eyes, then leaned close to her ear, dropped his voice an octave and said "I'd be delighted to accompany you this evening."  
"Oh fuck." went Rainbow's internal monologue, finally realizing how potentially dangerous this man who was almost pinning her to her hallway might be. And she couldn't care less, she could handle herself if the need arose. She was having a little difficulty keeping her breathing even, so as not to tip Graves off to her situation (though judging by the knowing look and smirk he had on, he could probably guess what was happening). "Wonderful, I hope you like the macrons I made. I wasn't too sure on what you might like, so I went with a more generic flavor." Rainbow said, while smoothly ducking under Graverobber's well defined arms. He chuckled, and followed her into the kitchen, his gray blue eyes glued to her denim clad ass as she sashayed over to the tea tray on one of the counters. He managed to pull his eyes back up to her face in time to watch her pick up the heavy tray full of refreshments. Being a perfect gentleman (for now) he of course offered to carry it for her, hiding his shock that she's gone through this much trouble to make a low life like him, a man she barely knew; feel comfortable in her home. "I don't understand, why me?" thought Graverobber. Despite his offer to carry the tray, Rainbow politely declined saying "The hostess is supposed to make her guest feel welcome, so go have a seat; and I'll be right behind you."  
After getting the refreshments all set up on the small table in the foyer, and making sure they were both served; Rainbow finally allowed herself to calm down a bit. "These look amazing! You made these yourself?" Graves asked, genuinely excited to try the delicate looking cookies. He was pretty sure that they'd be delicious, judging by who's hands had crafted them. "Yeah! I love baking, but I don't make macrons very often; they're kind of a pain since you have to keep whipping the dough until it becomes shiny. It's just a whole tedious process honestly." Rainbow replied, while pouring herself a second cup of tea. She asked if he wanted some more, and a small flash of something in his eye caught her attention, but before she had a chance to register what it was; it had already vanished and was replaced with a cool confidence.  
"She went through the hassle of making macrons for me? What is it she wants? I wonder what else she wants to give me?.." Graverobber's mind wandered while he gratefully accepted a second cup of tea, relishing her company. "These are just scrumptious Rainbow, thanks for allowing me in to enjoy them with you."  
"So tell me," she heard him say, looking up from her cup to look at his pale features instead. "What is it that you do for a living? You gotta job? Oh wait! How 'bout I take a few guesses?" Graves grinned in her direction, which in turn made her flash a brilliant smile; showing her small but sharp canines. "Ok then, I'll let you know if you're on the right path." she happily replied to the tall charmng man seated across from her.  
Several minutes passed of him entertaining her with his guesses, almost making her spill her tea from laughing so hard when he said exotic dancer. Of course he knew that one was definitely wrong, but he enjoyed hearing her laugh (and the pictures that his mind pulled up when he said it). "Ok then, oh gracious host" he said while bowing his head slightly and smirking at the look of annoyance that crossed her face, "why don't you tell me what you do for work? I can't seem to figure it out." he sarcastically stated to the alluring woman sipping tea.  
"You can't figure it out, because what I do isn't something you apply for in the papers." Rainbow said simply, taking another sip; while battling her desire to be completely honest with the graverobber. She was positive, that not only would he probably not believe her; but she was sure she'd receive a lecture from her aunt if she told an uninitiated person what they were. Rainbow however was unaware that Graves had already figured out the hidden meaning of her words, mulling over what was basically an admission if ever he'd heard one. He decided to continue to play ignorant, if only to prevent injury to either of them. "Ok, and what exactly would that be?" he pressed. She looked back up at him, smiled a little; then finally replied "I'm self employed. My aunt and I both make custom clothing for the social elite, which is why we can afford to live here... And occasionally, I give advice of sorts to the aristocrats in our city." She was referring to doing readings for the wealthy and often times, superstitious aristocracy that dwelled nearby; paying her large sums to determine if they'd ever find love in this desiccated world. But he didn't need to know that part.  
Graverobber contemplated her words, realizing that if what she said was true; then there was a good chance that she was commissioned by the Largos sometimes. And if that was the case, he'd have to exercise extreme caution when coming around her estate. Figuring he might as well voice his thoughts, he asked bluntly "So does that mean that you more or less work for the Largos?"  
Rainbow looked at Graves a bit more solemnly and replied "Yeah. They pay the best for the clothing we make, and it's not like we can turn them away; since they would most likely try to ruin us." She hoped he'd be satisfied with that answer. "Why do you ask? Are you worried for me or something?" she smugly asked, while taking a bite from her third macron, savoring the sweet cream in the center, licking a tiny smear off her finger.  
Graverobber was having some trouble finding his voice at that moment, having been distracted by her mouth and all the images that flashed in his mind of all the things that soft looking mouth could probably do. He blinked and leaned forward to catch her chin with his fingers, causing Rainbow's breath to catch at the contact. He leaned in towards her face slightly and said "I'm a wanted man in this city. Especially by the Largos, and I don't think anyone besides me really knows what that shitshow of a family is capable of doing to get what they want. The brothers in particular should be avoided." his voice heavy with a dark implication, using his eyes to drive his point across to the seemingly defenseless woman in his grasp.  
Rainbow sat there with his hand still holding her face, his thumb rubbing along the underside of her parted lips a bit, making the moment last longer than it should have. "He does care.. Why?" she thought to herself. She gently removed her face from his grasp, secretly missing the contact; then shocked him again with her next sentence. "It's really sweet that you care about my safety Graves, you're a true gentleman. But I'm fully capable of handling them. I've done it before, I can do it again; they know better now." she smiled and crossed her long legs, drawing his eyes downwards for a split second. Rainbow grinned, she knew she looked sensual and downright sexy, and she knew she was probably driving him a little crazy if the slight bulge in his pants was any indication. But her words caught his attention again after they had sunk in for a moment, and he looked back up at her almost doll like face, the silent question heavy in the night air of her foyer.  
"What happened?" Graverobber asked, feeling an unusual need to protect her, and possibly go beat in a Largo's face later. He swore that if either of those sadistic brothers touched her, they'd be receiving a very painful visit from him soon.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle. We all know how Paviche can get when he sees a pretty face, he either wants to fuck them or steal it for himself." the young practitioner stated with as much revulsion as she could muster. Graverobber's stomach dropped, fearing what was coming next, trying very hard to seem aloof. "Again, what happened?" he asked.  
Graverobber sat there and watched as Rainbow stretched her arms above her head, pushing her corseted pillowy chest forwards unintentionally in his direction; then reached into said corset and withdrew a black and purple butterfly knife; expertly flipping it open to show the deadly blade. "Don't you worry Graves, after almost losing his most precious piece of anatomy, Paviche learned real fast to look but NEVER touch." the rainbow haired lady of the night stated, calming her new nocturnal companion. He chuckled deeply, glad that she was able to manage herself physically anyways.  
And so the next two hours passed with them engaging in some delightful banter, trying to ignore the heavy electrifying tension between them, not realizing that they were being watched by an unassuming paparazzo; who was eager to report back to a very unbalanced Miss Sweet and collect his reward. He couldn't understand why Miss Sweet was wanting dirt on this particular drug peddler, but was sure asking questions would lead him to his epilogue. So he got in his car after taking multiple pictures of what he assumed was just some weird couple, and headed back to GeneCo's headquarters.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
The paparazzo sat out in the lobby, waiting for his name to be called by the new secretary. While he waited, he looked around admiring the decor; not nearly as gaudy as he was expecting from Amber Sweet. He was expecting to see fake leather and tacky silk and ruffles, something reminiscent of the night of the opera. Instead, he was treated to dark mahogany and wine colored suede with brass buttons. Despite how nice the decor was, he was still feeling quite nervous and unsettled about this meeting with Miss Sweet. He had already updated his will in-case things were to go downhill, because he was fairly certain that the pictures he took several hours prior just might set her off; and if that happens the paparazzo knew he probably wouldn't be walking out of that office.  
Five minutes passed, and finally the secretary called out "Mr. Donato, Miss Sweet is ready to see you now." She directed him the door, and before he opened it, he took a steadying breath; and walked in hoping that he'd be able to make it home to his dogs tonight.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Rainbow writhed in her queen sized bed, and breathlessly gasped as Grave's cool hands glided over her flushed skin; tracing her wonderful curves. She could feel his hands under her nightgown, running over her stomach; while his mouth left hot kisses all along her neck and going down towards the tops of her breasts. She moaned, and ran her hands along his jacket covered back; wishing she could touch his skin. Almost as if he had read her mind, Graves pulled away from her (which drew a whine from the young woman and caused a smirk to form on his lips) and began removing his trenchcoat and shirt. She looked up at his chest and face with awe, and reached out to touch his pale torso. The handsome zydrate pusher leaned into her touch, and brought himself closer to her serene face, crashing his lips to her; capturing her mouth.  
Rainbow was getting lightheaded, and the dampness between her legs grew as she was laying there under Graverobber; having her mouth ravaged by his silver tongue. As he began caressing her body again, he brought one of his hands down and started to rub Rainbow's inner thigh; working his way towards her warm center. She arched her back into his chest, and broke the kiss when he moved her panties to the side. And as he was about to rub his fingers along her folds, Rainbow noticed a very loud ringing coming from her vanity on the other side of her room. She looked over, and saw the sound was coming from her clock; which read 10:15 AM. Rainbow gently (and regretfully) pulled herself away from Graves and his tempting mouth, crossed over to her clock, switched it off; and looked back at her seductive guest.  
But as she looked back at her bed, there was no sign of him anywhere; as if he'd never been there with her in her room. The young witch looked down, and saw that her body was still flushed and hot with need. "What a bad time for a wet dream." Rainbow thought as she went to her private bathroom and began the process of getting ready for the day. She then remembered that she should probably grab her clean clothes first before she took her shower. Rainbow walked over to her closet and grabbed a cropped long sleeve skeleton shirt, a slightly below the knee length ruffled lavender skirt, black and white skeleton thigh highs; and a clean matching set of grey silky underwear and a bra.  
She walked back over to her bathroom, set her clothes on the counter next to her sink; and started undressing (wishing Graves was the one doing it). She stepped into the shower, and as she began washing herself, she remembered that she had an appointment that afternoon with her least favorite client; Paviche Largo. She was thankful that she had opted for a longer skirt than normal that day. She also knew that he probably remembered what happened last time he had tried to grope her, and would hopefully keep his distance this time.  
Rainbow stepped out of her glorious shower, dried off, got into her clothes; and started to pick out her accessories for the day. She chose a black and lavender flower crown, a soft purple velvet ruffled choker with a pentagram on it, sparkly Ouija planchette earrings; and lavender converse shoes. Rainbow looked at herself in the mirror, and went with her normal makeup; a bold black cat's eye and black lips with delicate falsies.  
She looked herself over one more time, and hoped she'd see Graves again that evening; then left her room to go downstairs and make some breakfast.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
As Rainbow was putting her dirty dishes in the sink, her aunt Sidney came into the kitchen and sat at the table. "So my dear, would you please enlighten me about the young man who was visiting with you last night?" she asked her niece in an even tone, giving her a sly knowing look. "I should have known that I can't sneak anything past you Aunty." The young woman said as she embraced her elder. "Would you like a cup of coffee Aunty?" Rainbow asked while walking over to the cabinet with all the mugs and cups. She opened the cabinet and pulled out her aunt's favorite mug, the one with a large colorful toucan on the side. While the younger woman fixed a cup for her aunt, she could feel herself being watched; knowing she had yet to answer. "Thank you my dear. But if you decide to tell me about your guest, I'd be quite grateful. You're aware that I know most of what happens in this house, but I choose not to invade your privacy out of respect. However, I would like to be alerted to when you decide to bring strangers into this home. You know how I feel about having unknown people coming in here." Sidney said to her niece when she was handed her cup. "Yes Aunty, I know. But I'm sure we don't need to worry about him. He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt or rob us. Besides, it's not like we can't take of ourselves." the young practitioner stated while glancing at her aunt. "He's a gentleman, if that helps. He's kind, and is so far a good listener; plus he likes my music I think." Rainbow said with a gentle smile on her lips. "His name is Graves Aunty."  
"Graves? I shouldn't be too surprised that that's his name. He hasn't tried to harm you, or pry too deep has he?" Sidney asked while sipping her hot beverage and regarding her niece with curiosity. She was sure that Rainbow knew what she was doing, she was a smart woman; and Sidney had made sure to teach her well. "No Aunty, but he was pretty interested in our garden. I don't think he's ever seen one. Oh, by the way aunty; can you help me prepare a charm later? I don't want him to get hurt needlessly."  
Sidney looked at her niece, and knew she'd done a good job raising her. She sat there, enjoying her coffee, and wondered what might develop from this meeting between the young witch and Graverobber. "Yes sweetheart. I'll go find some black tourmaline and some cedar chips. What other plans do you have for the day?"  
At that, Rainbow grimaced and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked back over to her aunt and gave her a look that said doom. "I've got a meeting at 2:30 with Pavi Largo Aunty. I hope he has a good memory.." Sidney gave her niece a sympathetic look, and got up from the table to give her another hug. She held her there for a minute, then leaned back to look Rainbow in the eyes; and said "You've got this my dear. He'll leave you alone if he knows what's good for him. I'll be here working on some sewing if you need my help." Rainbow watched as her aunt walked back towards her craft room. When the door closed, she walked towards the foyer closet that had her purse in it, reached in and pulled out her strap on knife holster; pulled up her skirt and strapped it to her upper thigh. She wanted to be completely ready for this meeting.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Graverobber sat there on the couch he also called a bed, reading a fresh newspaper that talked about the possible future for GeneCo. Things apparently weren't going too great for Amber and her brothers if what the paper said was anything to go by. Apparently, there were others besides Rotti that helped to keep things running smoothly at GeneCo, and those powers that be were now considering removing the Largo siblings from the company due to the listed reasons which went in order of: the abuse of functions, extortion, embezzlement, money laundering, petty corruption; and a slew of other things. They claimed that the Largo siblings were no longer a "good fit" for the company's image. Graverobber was sure that this meant more trouble for him, since all this stress was getting to Amber; making her more dangerous and desperate for her fix. It was only a matter of time before she'd send her brothers after him and the other sellers. His face darkened, because Graves knew that he'd have to avoid Rainbow's home during the daytime for now, and possibly even during the night. "Damn it" he thought. He was hoping to drop by that evening and have another tea party (and maybe enjoy doing something else with her) but he didn't know if he should risk her safety, even though she'd proven that she's more than just a pretty face. Maybe he was just getting antsy since that dream last night. He knew immediately who was there with him as soon as he saw her face. It was the gorgeous rainbow haired young woman, she'd been practically haunting his dreams for a few days now. He could barely focus on anything when he recalled all the things they did to each other in his dream, he could still hear every moan and gasp that he pulled from her soft lips. He could still remember how soft her skin was, and what she did to him with that mouth of hers. "Fuck. I shouldn't be letting her get to me like this. I need to stay away for a bit, I hope she understands. Maybe I should get a note to her." he thought, while looking around his disheveled home for some clean paper and a pen. After searching for a solid four minutes, Graves finally found some paper and a pencil, and began to jot a quick note of why he had to hide for now; and how she could get a hold of him while he was hiding. He gathered his vials and zydrate gathering equipment together, made sure to stuff the note in his pocket, looked out the window; and headed out while sticking to the shadows. He walked through the dirty streets of the decaying city, heading straight for Rainbow's estate; planning on leaving that note in her mail slot.  
He was already walking onto the estate property, when he felt eyes on him. Quickly turning to examine his surroundings, he carefully pulled out his note and stuffed it into the mail slot. While he was standing there, he was sure he could hear Rainbow's soft voice singing along to another old song.  
Graves smiled, and enjoyed listening for a moment, despite not being able to make out the words. He wished he could stay longer, but he felt very exposed being in this part of the city at this time. It wasn't even past noon yet. So he walked off, back towards Chastity's place to try and bribe her into letting him borrow her shower again. He never noticed Pavi Largo standing in the shadows half a block away, watching as he meandered off.  
Pavi looked from the Graverobber's disappearing form, back to the estate of the strange and bewitching young woman he and his family employed from time to time. "Hm. The Pavi wonders what that-a bella ragazza might be getting up to in his absence? Surely she can see that-a she can't do better than the Pavi?" he mused to himself, becoming apprehensive of the Graverobber and his possible connection to the beautiful, unusual girl. Pavi was going to get answers this afternoon at his appointment, of that he was certain. He waited until he was sure that Graverobber was out of sight, before slinking off back towards the fairly huge Largo estate he shared with his siblings. He knew he'd have to be careful while dealing with the strange beauty, especially after last time. So while Pavi day dreamed about what he'd like to do to her, he packed a small fashionable leather satchel for his meeting later. In it, he placed a pair of handcuffs, just so he wouldn't lose his most important piece of anatomy (besides his gorgeous face of course) and his communicator watch in the event that he needed help. Pavi could feel himself getting hard at the thought of seeing her and possibly being the one in charge this time. "This is going to be so much fun-a!" thought a giddy Pavi. As he walked out of his room, he worried about his sister, and about how her behavior has become more violent than normal. "Oh well. The Pavi will deal-a with it-a later." He thought while he stepped out of his home and into a black limo, and gave the driver the address. "Off we go!" Pavi gleefully said while anticipating this afternoon..  
End Chapter Four.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I'd imagine Repo! would be with some Practical Magic thrown in.


End file.
